


Always There for you

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sleeplessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Skye can't sleep because of nightmares she seeks out Jemma who is always there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There for you

“Hey Jem?”  
Jemma looked up from the experiment that she was currently working on when she heard the tentative and shy voice that was so unlike Skye’s normal tone. Skye was standing halfway in the doorway looking down, her hair was messy and her eyes were droopy and tired. It was pretty late and although Simmons had to stay in the lab late Skye should have been asleep after the intense day of field work that she had just been through.  
“Sweetie, what’s wrong? What are you doing up?”  
“Can’t sleep.”  
She replied in an exhausted and utterly broken voice that broke the scientist’s heart into a million pieces.   
“I-I’m just tired… And I can’t sleep.”  
Skye slunk forward and practically fell into Jemma’s arms, burying her face into the woman’s neck and putting her hands around her waist. Skye closed her eyes and clung onto the Jemma, shaking slightly with her hands opening and closing behind the scientist.  
Jemma had a feeling that this was probably because of a dream, perhaps some PTSD from the recent ordeal but Skye obviously didn’t want to talk about it. Jemma just wanted to end her pain and fix everything, But she knew that all she could do was just be there for Skye.  
“Oh, Sweetheart”  
Jemma took off her glasses and wrapped her arms tightly around Skye, lightly stroking her messy hair and rocking back and forth. She was trying her best to be strong, to be Skye’s rock but she couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks as she held on desperately.   
“Now, that just won’t do, will it?”  
Jemma said with a gentle smile through the tears that she was trying to ignore. She grasped on to Skye and began to lower the two of them to the floor. Skye, afraid that Jemma was letting go tensed up and locked her arms around the scientist and shutting her eyes tighter.   
“I’m not going anywhere, baby. I’m not going to let you go, okay?”  
Skye nodded into Jemma’s neck and let her guide her down to the floor next to the lab table, never taking her arms from around Skye’s body. She sat against the corner and moved her legs underneath Skye until she was practically laying on top of the scientist with her head, that was previously buried in Jemma’s neck, now on her chest. Jemma moved the hand from behind her back and kissed Skye’s fingers gingerly before holding it tightly within her own.   
“I love you, Jemma Simmons.”  
Skye’s voice cracked as she said it and she squeezed the scientist’s hand before her worn out emotions overtook her but she kept her eyes open, looking forward at nothing in particular.   
“I love you, Skye. Oh, you have no idea how much I love you, baby”  
Skye smiled lightly for the first time and closed her eyes. After that, it wasn’t long before both the women fell asleep, never moving or letting throughout the night on the lab floor.


End file.
